Duo vs A YoYo
by althaea13
Summary: A ficlet about a little fun surrounding the boys. My first fic.


Title: Duo Vs. a Yo-yo  
  
Warnings: Umm, yah, there's a little 12, but nothing really.  
  
A.N.: Yah, I wrote this a while ago. Actually, this was my frist piece of fanfiction ever. I just registered here (after HOW long? ;;) and so I thought I'd make my first story the first story I ever wrote.  
  
"I'm Booooooooored"  
  
Quatre stopped practising his violin, Heero looked up from his laptop, Trowa peeked over his newspaper, and Wufei opened his eyes from where he was meditating on the floor. They all looked at Duo, sprawled across the floor of their new safe-house. The boy looked as though he could die right then and there. The others sweatdropped knowing that a bored Duo was a very dangerous thing.  
  
"Why don't you go out for a walk?" Quatre said hesitantly, wanting to give Duo an idea before Duo got one himself.  
  
"Good idea Q-man!" He replied, eyes lighting up. "Anyone want to come with?"  
  
"Hn." Heero said, his attention had now returned to the computer sitting in front of him.  
  
"Sorry, Duo, maybe another time." Quatre said smiling politely. Duo looked hopefully at Trowa, who slid his eye back behind the newspaper. That left Wufei.  
  
"Hey Wuffy?" Wufei had closed his eyes and was meditating again. "WU- FEI!" Duo yelled at him. The Chinese pilot remained silent. Quatre wondered how someone could ignore Duo like that. Duo decided to try one more time. "WUUUUUU-FEEEEEEEEEEI!" Duo screamed as he nearly jumped into the boys lap.  
  
"Uh, Duo..." Quatre began seeing how red Wufei's face was getting.  
  
"Yah, wha--" Duo was cut off as Wufei's hand connect with Duo's throat.  
  
"Ahhhhkkkhh"  
  
"Just leave Maxwell." Wufei said as calmly as he could. He let Duo's throat go and the American fell back.  
  
"Was that so hard?" Duo said. Wufei just glared at him. Duo flashed his usual manic grin making sure the distance between him and Wufei was wide enough to allow him escape if necessary. "Fine, fine, I'm going." And with that, he got up and bounded towards the door. As it shut, everyone else sighed softly as the crisis had been successfully averted.  
  
Duo was walking down the street grumbling about how nobody seemed to want to spend time with him. 'Oh well,' he thought. 'I'll get Heero to sleep on the couch for a while. That'll make him want to pay attention to me. Although, I'll probably have to think what to do for everyone else.' Duo smiled to himself as he continued down the street.  
  
As time passed, Duo realized that he had been mistaken about this pastime. The only difference from before was now he was mobile and bored. It was then that something caught his eye. He looked around cautiously to before picking up the bright blue object. With no owner in sight, he pocketed the object and headed back toward the safe-house. His violet eyes sparkling with mischief.  
  
Everyone, enjoying the rare silence, had moved to the central living room. Heero and Trowa were sitting on the couch. Quatre was on the floor leaning against Trowa's leg and Wufei was sitting opposite them in another meditative position. They had finally relaxed when the door swung open. There was a crash as it banged against the wall and was immediately followed by a "I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Everyone sighed again, knowing that this perfect silence couldn't last forever.  
  
"Can't you ever be quiet, baka?" Heero grumbled. Duo promptly ignored him and bounced into the living room.  
  
"Look what I found!" He said, displaying his discovery. When the boys looked up they saw a small blue circle in Duo's palm. A small string was attached to it, and the words 'Yo-yo!' were written on the side.  
  
"What is it?" Quatre asked  
  
"A Yo-yo, I'm assuming." Trowa said matter-of-factly  
  
Quatre shot Trowa a look for his statement "Well, obviously, but what does it do?"  
  
"Here Q-man, I'll show you." Duo said while wrapping the string around his finger. "First, you let it drop out of your hand," He demonstrated this as the small toy left his hand and headed towards the ground, "then, you just flick your wrist and it comes back up." Duo flicked his wrist, however, the ball just remained hanging at the end of the string. Duo looked at it and flicked his wrist again, the toy spun a few times, but did not come back up. Wufei, who had been watching the entire thing, chuckled slightly. Duo did his best glare and grumbled as he began to wind the string back around the toy. He reattempted to demonstrate the use of the Yo-yo, but only received the same ball dangling at the end of a string.  
  
"Umm, is it supposed to do that?" Quatre asked an annoyed Duo.  
  
"No, the damn thing must be broken." Duo moved to toss it away.  
  
"Give it to me, Maxwell." Duo looked over at Wufei who had his arm outstretched. Duo tossed it at him  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Wufei stood and silently wrapped the string back around the yo-yo. He then attached it to his finger and let it fall. Then, with a flick of his wrist, the small toy hurried back up, defying gravity and returned to Wufei's palm. Duo let his mouth gape open and Quatre clapped at the successful use of the toy  
  
Wufei continued the process for Quatre's amusement. Trowa silently watched the yo-yo move up and down continuously. Duo, who had regained his composure, was about to say something again, when Heero pulled on his braid. Duo fell back onto the couch and Heero covered his mouth.  
  
"Let Quatre have his fun." He said in his usual monotone voice. Duo leaned back against the couch as his new toy had been taken over.  
  
"Hmpf, I'm still bored."  
  
"I know how we can fix that." Heero said with an devilish grin.  



End file.
